Sanctuary Foundation Episode 4
by Lucky-Katt
Summary: Sayaka and Soul accidently blow up Blair's house, hilarity ensues. (contains some language)


"Sooo, what are we doing again?"

[bgm: zora queen's predicament - zelda link between worlds]

Soul sighed and patted Sayaka's shoulder. "Like I said, just giving Ludenburg a little wake up call." He said, indicating the fireworks next to them. The bluenette scratched her head. "Oh jeez, Ludenburg's gonna kill us for this." "True, but it will be so damn worth it!"

Sighing with reluctance, Sayaka prepared their little surprise. "Ok, revenge time in 5…4…..3…..2…..1!" with that, the albino lit the pain rocket, which took off past them, made several spinning movements and…

BOOOOM!

The two teens looked in disbelief as their prank went horribly wrong. An entire wall of a pumpkin shaped house was completely destroyed.

"Soul-brother?" "Yeah?" "I think we may have the wrong house…." "….no shit"

the bluenette chuckled nervously "Say, maybe whoever lives there will go easy on us, right?"

[BGM: magius from valvrave]

As they turned, they were stopped by a dark figure with an eerie grin.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

OPENING: Sirius

Episode 4: The Witch, Blair

"-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

[bgm: tsuya musume tachi from high school of the dead]

The woman giggled pleasantly. "Good evening, cuties~ what brings you the two of you to this neck of the woods?" she asked.

Sayaka tried to explain, but was still a bit shaken. "Well….uh….well….you see…..um…..ehh….hmm…" was all she managed to say. Soul stepped in to bail her out. "Well, what happened was we were trying to give our friend a wake up call-" "but things went kinda haywire and we sorta broke somebody's wall….eheh~" soul just stared at the bluenette as if to say 'really?'

The woman chuckled and jumped off the pumpkin, giving them a better view. She was dressed much like a witch; she also had purple hair and gold eyes, (as well as a nice set of hooters).

"Of course, you realize that was my house you blew up~"

The teenagers' faces grew pale with shock and horror. "y-y-y-y-y-you're not going to hurt us….a-a-are you?" sayaka sputtered.

The witch laughed. "No, I won't do that, but you are going to have to pay off the damages somehow~" the duo looked at each other. "How?"

"Easy~ by becoming my servants, that's how~"

…

[bgm: kairiki doujo from katanagatari]

"Alright, we'll do it." soul nodded.

"Wait what? We're really doing this?" sayaka asked. The red-eyed male looked at her. "hey, cool guys have to take responsibility for their stupidity." The bluenette sighed. "Oh well, it would be the right thing to do, so….i'm in."

"So that's what happened?"

[bgm: shoujo no don oso from prisma ilya]

Soul scratched the back of his head, awkwardly. "Yeah, pretty much." He, Sayaka, the woman, and Maka were standing by the crossroads. Maka shook her head. "I told you not to do it, you moron, but you did it anyway! Are you INSANE!?" "Hey, I didn't know it wasn't Ludenburg's place! Cut me some slack."

The woman giggled. "Don't worry, I'll return them as soon as the damages have been paid off~" she explained, leaning on soul. Once more, Maka looked back at her partner. "I just hope you guys know what you're doing." She said. The white-haired boy smiled at her. "Relax, we have this totally under control, and we'll be back in no time."

With that, the girl returned to the SF building as the trio waved to her. Sayaka looked back at the woman once again. "By the way, I don't think we ever got your name." She stated. The witch smiled. "Name's Blair, honey~" she answered.

"So, what's the first matter of business?" soul asked as they returned to the house. "Ok, first thing's first, I need you to start working on the wall, ok~?" the duo sighed; of COURSE she would ask that!

[bgm: bowerstone from fable]

About an hour had passed as the two fools slaved away on the wall. Every now and again Blair would check on their progress, sometimes a young girl with white hair would give them refreshments. They were about 3/4s done with the wall when a girl with long, muted pink hair came by. "What happened here?" she asked. "Just doing a little work around the house, is all~" Blair explained to the younger witch.

The pinkette just stared at them. "I see." She said before handing the purple-haired woman some supplies and leaving. Soul groaned in pained annoyance. "God, I feel like my kidneys are going to explode!" after that, blair let him use the back room to relive himself.

[bgm: peeping tom from gurren lagann]

When the girl returned, celes came up to her. "Hello, Sucy dear~ how are they holding out?" she asked in her faux-friendly manor. Sucy looked up and shrugged. "Pretty busy, by the looks of it. Evans said he felt his kidneys explode." The pinkette muttered before leaving. The ravenette goth smirked at this information.

A boy with glasses came up to her and asked what was going on. "Haven't you heard? Poor Mr. Evans is getting a kidney transplant." "What? Seriously? Poor Soul, I hope he doesn't die."

[bgm: I-AM from ao no exorcist]

By noontime, the duo had finished the wall, but still had plenty of work to do to pay off the damages. They ended up assisting the white haired girl, named Nagisa, in collecting ingredients and whatnot. Soul tried to start up a conversation with the young female. "So, how did you end up working for Blair?" he asked. The girl looked up at him and replied, "I'm her apprentice. And one day, when I'm older, I'll get to join the Sanctuary Foundation!" Sayaka smiled. "Say, we're actually from the foundation."

The younger girl's eyes lit up. "Really? Is it fun?" the bluenette scratched her head awkwardly "Well, to be honest I'm still in training." "But to answer you, yes, it is. it's scary at first, but it's pretty cool." Soul intervened for her. The whiteette girl nodded. "Yep, just 2 more years till I can join." "What does she mean?" sayaka asked.

[BGM: santalune forest from pokemon x y]

"What she means is she's 10 years old now, you can't really become an official member of the SF until you're at least 12 years old or older." Soul explained to his friend. "Really? That young?" "Yeah, but for those who are younger, they get put into special training called 'the graduates program'. Kinda like what Nagisa here is doing now."

Sayaka thought to herself. "So Miss Blair is part of the foundation?" "It's likely." Soul remarked.

[bgm: shoujo no chaban from prisma ilya]

back at the foundation building, several students were going around, with money cans and poster boards that read 'Save Soul'. Homura and Seira watched the scene play out before the former went up to Ox. "Mr Ford, what is going on here?" she questioned. "Oh haven't you heard? Soul's getting kidney surgery! We're trying to raise money to help him pay it off." He explained. Seira looked over to a scene of a girl knocking a can from a blond boy's hand. "Some of you are having more luck than others, it seems." She remarked.

Homura went over to maka and explained it to her. "Is this true?" the ravenette asked. Maka sighed and facepalmed. "No, he and sayaka blew up a witch's house and are working for her to pay for the damages. Ox, who started this?" maka then called out. "celes told me!" he replied.

The green-eyed female rolled her eyes and groaned. "Oh boy, soul's not going to be happy about this…"

[bgm: nocturne of amestris duet - fma brotherhood]

It was sunset when they had returned back to the pumpkin house. Blair had been waiting for them with some good news. "Oh, so you're back? Thanks so much dearies~" she cooed. "Also, Maka came by to pay off the rest of the damages for you, so I guess its time for the two of you to head on home~"

"Really? Cool. But how did maka get the money?" soul asked. Sayaka just shrugged. "Maybe we can ask her when we get back?" "Good plan."

As the duo walked home, sayaka started a little conversation. "So, Soul-brother, I know you and Albs are partners and stuff, but is there anything more to that?" "Anything more? Well, we are friends-" "no, I mean, more than just friends." The bluenette said with a smug grin. Soul blushed at this. "W-what are you playing at?" sayaka giggled. "Come on, I saw how you were looking at her during training the other day~ Chill, I wont say anything if you don't want me too."

Soul just rolled his eyes at this. "You're really weird, Sayaka." "Yes, yes I am!" She boasted, proudly bearing that fact like a shiny gold metal.

Once they returned to the SF building that night, Maka and Madoka were waiting for them. Madoka quickly gave her friend a hug and Maka did the same for Soul. "W-Was it scary?" the pinkette asked them. Sayaka patted her friend's back reassuringly. "it wasn't that bad, Miss Blair was pretty nice, actually." She told them.

"So Maka, how did you get the money?" Soul then inquired. Maka sighed. "Ox and a few others raised it for your 'kidney transplant'…" "Kidney transplant? Where did they get that idea?" the scythe was confused at this point.

"Ludenburg told them it was."

…

…..

…..

…

[bgm: obstacle course - smash bros brawl]

"LUDENBUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRGGGGGGGGGG!"

Soul screamed to the skies, running in, ready to give the gambling goth a piece of his mind.

Maka sighed. "Yep, Same old Soul…"

ending: ai ga hoshii yo

SF CORNER!

[bgm: sore dewa, mata jikan deshu! - genei wo kakeru taiyou]

Blair: hello every-nyan~ Blair here~

Nagisa: Nagisa Momoe here. Sorry this episode took so long to release, but the author has been really busy with things. But things will probably pick up pace soon, right?

Blair: we'd better hope~ *transforms into cat mode* otherwise she's gonna wake up covered in scratches~ ufufu~

Nagisa: eheheh, anyways, miss author will start working on more episodes soon, till next time everyone.

Blair: bye bye~


End file.
